


Danse x Sole Survivor: Prompt Fills

by speedgriffon



Series: Fallout 4: Madelyn Hardy Fics [9]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Angst, Early Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Game Spoilers, Prompt Fill, Prompt Responses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 18,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5331980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speedgriffon/pseuds/speedgriffon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short-stories and prompt fills for the pairing Paladin Danse and a female Sole Survivor (Madelyn Hardy). Themes will be in the chapter title and notes. Most stories are teen and up, others will be marked NSFW for sexual content. Spoilers will be marked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One Shot

It was supposed to be a simple clean and sweep—a new settlement Preston wanted for the Minutemen. Madelyn had done several of these over the past few months with little to no problems but when she arrived in Quincy Ruins she wished she had been warned of what to expect. Within moments of arriving in the township packs of gunners advanced from all directions. Madelyn supposed she would’ve been dead within moments if she hadn’t brought backup.

“This isn’t safe! We’re pinned—we need to retreat!” Danse yelled from next to her. He was right; they had been trapped behind a small wall of rubble just within the township for almost an hour now and she was starting to run low on ammo. Still, Madelyn popped over the edge to take a shot at a nearby enemy, grinning a little when she landed a headshot.

“Retreat? That’s new.” Madelyn mumbled to herself. “What happened to  _Ad Victorium?”_

She could practically feel Danse rolling his eyes. “Were you planning on a suicide mission?”

“No.” Madelyn answered flatly, turning back to face him. “How much ammo do you have left?” She snapped out an empty charge cell from her own laser rifle—the one  _he_ had given her. “Do you need some of mine—”

She wasn’t able to finish her question before a loud explosion shook the ground and her ears started to ring. Madelyn was disorientated for a moment and felt something graze her shoulder before Danse was yanking her back into their small field of cover.

“Get  _down_!” He shouted. “Are you trying to get your head blown off?”

Madelyn found that ironic considering he had pulled her straight down across his lap, her face in the crotch of his power armor. “Are  _you_?”

Danse seemed to catch her lewd joke as she lifted herself up and avoided her stare. Madelyn leaned against the wall again and listened as her companion shot off returning fire at the gunners.

“Thanks.” Madelyn spoke, glancing over at him. Danse seemed to have recovered from his brief moment of embarrassment. “Was that a fat man?”

“She’s on the roof of the chapel.” Danse said. “I can’t get a good visual.”

“I could.” Madelyn suggested and watched as Danse’s expression fell flat. “Don’t believe me?”

“She’s too far away.” Danse shook his head at her. “Like I  _said—_ we should retreat.”

Madelyn frowned. “You’re no fun.”

Danse eyed her, looking mildly offended by her comment. “Fine. Get behind me and take your shot.” He instructed. “Since you refuse to wear power armor.”

Madelyn smiled and reloaded her weapon, checking her scope to make sure it was clean. She shuffled behind him as he moved himself from cover, shooting to clear out the nearby gunners. Danse tossed one of the grenades she had given him. “Now or never Mads!”

She crouched behind him, aiming her sights up towards the chapel and to where she could see the woman roaming with her giant weapon and arsenal. “What do I get if I make this shot?”

“What?” Danse didn’t seem to catch her flirtations  _this_ time. Madelyn waited for the gunner to pause before she fired. A second later the red streak of her laser rifle made contact and threw her scope she was amazed— _astonished_ —to find she had hit her target dead on, decapitating the woman in one shot. “ _What_?”

“Ok  _duck_!” Madelyn fired one more time, this time hitting the payload of the fat man.

Danse did just as she instructed, propelling them down as multiple explosions rang out and spread debris in all directions. Madelyn hit the ground harder than she would’ve liked and wondered if he was right in his reprimanding that she should be wearing better armor out in the Commonwealth. Her head was throbbing with pain and for a long moment she couldn’t hear. Danse was saying something—his mouth was moving, eyes wide and expression wild as he hovered over her but she couldn’t make it out.

“—kiss you for that.” The tail end of his sentence had her alert. “I’ve never seen a shot like that… _ever_.”

“What was that?” Madelyn asked, pushing herself up off the ground a little if only to put herself a little closer to the Paladin. “The  _first_ part. Am I going to get my reward after all?”

For once Danse didn’t seem to falter, though he did move away from her. “Hey—I’m not  _that_ easy.”

Madelyn flashed him a tiny smile. While she would’ve loved to enjoy the rare moment that had transpired between them the gunfire in the distance reminded her that they couldn’t stay where they were. Danse was right—they would need to retreat. Preston would be disappointed that the town wasn’t for the Minuteman’s taking but Madelyn wasn’t convinced the trip wasn’t  _all_  for nothing.


	2. "Wanna dance?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Wanna dance?" | No major spoilers

It was nearing Christmas day in the Commonwealth. To any other wastelander is was just another day to survive but to Madelyn it was a holiday she desperately wanted to celebrate and share with her companions. It took a few days for her to get a small celebration organized but to her surprise there were plenty of settlers (and her friends) in Sanctuary that wanted to participate.

The whole celebration seemed like a waste of time to Danse. There were much more important things Madelyn should be doing—especially when the Institute was still a threat. He was sure he wouldn’t have even bothered to show up if it weren’t for how  _convincing_  Madelyn could be. One sweet smile and a few flirtatious words and suddenly he found himself standing in the settlement courtyard beneath strung up lights while music played.

Danse shifted uncomfortably in the spot where he stood away from the others. They all seemed so happy, so suddenly oblivious to the chaos of the world around them as they danced and laughed. What he wouldn’t give to be back on the field in his power armor with a laser rifle in his hands.

“Almost didn’t recognize you.”

Madelyn’s voice surprised him and when Danse turned to look in her direction, he felt his lips fall apart in a dumbfounded expression. She was dressed up in a bright blue dress, the fabric so clean and untouched by the dirt and grime of the wasteland. It was modest, but the way it cinched in at her waist gave Danse a good idea of her slim figure. Madelyn’s usually wavy hair was styled in tighter curls that framed her face—more than ever she looked like a woman out of time, like the pre-war posters of women Danse had seen over the years.

“If I knew what a handsome man was hiding beneath all that power armor I would’ve ordered you out of it sooner.” Madelyn cheekily grinned, her eyes roaming over his appearance. Danse hated how easy it was for her to make him feel so flustered, regardless of the situation. The faded suit he wore only made him feel more awkward. Before he could come up with something equally flirtatious to say, another voice rang out.

“Blue!” Piper bounced over, her eyes bright in excitement. “Oh  _wow_  you look amazing!” She laughed as she glanced in Danse’s direction. “Doesn’t she?”

Now was his chance. “Took the words right from my mouth.”

Madelyn’s flashed a smaller more bashful smile but she didn’t say anything in response. Piper’s expression shifted and she gave them both a suspicious glance. “ _Ohh_ , alright sly guy.” Piper beckoned behind her to the area where many settlers were dancing. “Wanna dance? Nick won’t dance with me so I’m hoping  _you_ won’t pass me up either.”

“Maybe later, Piper.” Madelyn answered. Piper didn’t seem overly put out and instead winked in Danse’s direction before walking back towards the larger group.

“Don’t you want to dance?” He asked Madelyn. In all their time spent together traveling, he had learned she loved music and had caught her swaying to the radio when she didn’t think he was looking.

She shrugged and flicked her gaze up to his. “Not with Piper.”

Her suggestive tone told Danse everything he needed to know. He hesitated for a moment, feeling a little embarrassed about the situation and that there were so many others probably watching. But he didn’t want to lose this chance…not when Madelyn was giving him the perfect opportunity.

“In that case…” He reached out, offering his hand to her. “May I have this dance?”

Madelyn’s hand was soft as she placed it in his, her smile and quiet laughter lifting his mood instantly. “I thought you’d  _never_ ask.”


	3. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sharing a bed for the first time | Game spoilers are mentioned in this ficlet!

It was already dark by the time Madelyn and Danse arrived in Diamond City. They had been on the run all night after leaving Listening Post Bravo and the events that had taken place there. She was still trying to process it all—her anger and frustration with Elder Maxon…as well as the heaviness in her heart for how Danse must be feeling. They hadn’t had much time to talk about it before deciding to flee while they could. Madelyn knew she would eventually have to report back to the Prydwen and explain herself but for now all she wanted to do was get Danse somewhere safe.

Diamond City was to be a short stop on the way north towards Sanctuary—a chance to stock up on supplies for the long journey. As long as Madelyn was traveling with Danse she knew the Brotherhood would shoot them both on sight and she would need all the ammo and stimpacks she could carry. It wasn’t the situation she dreamed of for either of them.

After bartering with Percy she glanced around to find Danse loitering in the middle of the plaza, idly toying with the junk littered on the Power Noodle bar. Madelyn wondered if he was just as tired as she was after everything that had happened. There was so much she still wanted to talk to him about, so much she wanted to say that there wasn’t time for in the bunker. Part of her didn’t want to wait until they were somewhere safe, not wanting to waste another moment holding back whatever she was feeling. She could only hope Danse felt the same.

“About done with your restocking?” Danse asked as she approached him. “We should travel by night to avoid being spotted on the road by…undesirables.”

Madelyn knew he was right but that didn’t mean she had to be happy about it. Even walking the short distance to where he was leaning against the noodle bar made her feet ache, reminding her of how long they had been running. She let out a long sigh and eyed the home she had purchased within the market, longing for the bed she hadn’t seen for days. The thought of the two of them finding refuge in that small space exited and unnerved her at the same time.

“If something is wrong, I want to know.” Danse pulled her attention back and Madelyn frowned, not wanting to disappoint him.

“It’s just…” She paused for a moment. “We’ve been travelling non stop for days and I know it’s imperative we get back to Sanctuary but a woman’s got to sleep.”

Danse surprised her—instead of appearing upset he seemed amused. “Is the tough and mighty Mads saying she’s tired? That her feet hurt?”

Madelyn reached out to give him a playful push—without the bulk of his power armor he swayed a little. “ _Ass_.”

“We will still have to travel to a nearby settlement where it is safe.” Danse said. “The further away we get from the airport the better.”

Madelyn was surprised with herself that she had never told him. “We only need to travel a few feet  _that_ way.” She pointed to the blue door next to Diamond City Surplus. “They call it Home Plate. I bought the lease a while back—it’s my home away from…”

She shook her head and watched as Danse’s expression turned into one of confusion. “Are you sure?”

“Of course.” Madelyn smiled at him and nodded towards the door again. “Follow me.”

Once inside, Madelyn immediately sat on the edge of the bed that sat a few feet away from the door. She loosened her boots until she could toss them away, wiggling her toes and stretching her legs. Danse continued to linger in the entranceway, taking in the small dwelling while remaining silent. Madelyn hoped she hadn’t made him uncomfortable by moving them here.

She slowly began to take off the protective armor that she wore over her blue vault suit. “The best part is neither of us has to stay awake to keep watch.”

“Right.” Danse replied and Madelyn caught the nervousness in his tone.

She moved to her bureau, dumping the armor there before sifting through the other clothes she kept in the drawers. She glanced over her shoulder, almost laughing at the way Danse had turned around to give her some privacy. Madelyn quickly unzipped her suit, pulling a large t-shirt over her head to replace it and cover her bra and panties. Danse continued to look away from her as she moved back to the bed and Madelyn smiled to herself as she fiddled with her Pip-Boy before resting it on the nightstand.

“Are you going to stand there all night?” Madelyn teased. Danse glanced over his shoulder at her before turning around. Even in the dim lighting Madelyn could see the anxiety in his features.

“Madelyn.” Her full name made her heart stutter—he was being serious. “We should talk.”

“Later.” Madelyn encouraged with a tiny smile. “Right now…just come lay with me.” She hoped she wasn’t being to forward and held her breath as Danse stared at her with a dumbfounded expression.

“Is—is that what you want?” He asked and Madelyn nodded, breathing out. “Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

Danse stepped closer to the bed but hesitated as he lifted his hands to the buckles and zips at the front of his Brotherhood uniform. Madelyn smiled and decided to give him the same courtesy he had given her. She turned around, lifting up the blankets around her body as she got comfortable in the bed. Danse finally seemed to move then and Madelyn listened to the distinct sound of him unzipping his suit and the shuffling of clothes.

When the mattress finally dipped under his weight, Madelyn found herself exhaling a breath she didn’t realize she had been holding. The bed was small and left little, if any, room between them—not that Madelyn wanted there to be space between their bodies. Danse was warm, his breath hitting the back of her neck only causing her heart to race faster.

“Is this okay?” Danse asked as he slowly rested his hand on her waist beneath the blankets.

Madelyn leaned into his touch, the excitement of how new all of this was nearly making her forget how tired she was. She reached up to grab his hand, lightly lacing their hands together before bringing his arm further around her. Danse took the hint, pulling her in closer to his embrace and resting his head against hers.

“Thank you Mads…” The use of her nickname had she smiling into the pillow as she snuggled close. “For everything.”

“Anytime.” She replied, squeezing his hand in hers. “Goodnight Danse.”

“Goodnight Mads.”


	4. Pretty Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Danse training Mads in power armor | No game spoilers

“Feeling creative Mads?”

Danse leaned against the nearby wall as he watched Madelyn tinker away, making adjustments on her armor pieces. She pulled a face as she hammered out the metal plating of the arm piece.

“Took a beating in that last fight with raiders.” She explained. “I’m thinking it needs to be double plated—”

“Or maybe you should just use the power armor the Brotherhood gave you.” Danse suggested. “I don’t think I’ve seen you wear it—except for when we went into the Glowing Sea.”

“Wouldn’t you rather be able to see me in my pretty armored dress?” Madelyn grinned and swayed a little to show off exactly what she was wearing. “Or maybe my vault suit? Piper says my ass looks  _great_  in that.”

Danse didn’t let himself get flustered. By now he was well accustomed to her teasing and flirtations—he was even getting good at being just as amorous with her…when it was appropriate.

“Pretty isn’t practical.” Danse pointed back to the power armor hanging up on the station. “You should wear it more often.”

“It’s bad enough raiders hear you clanking around when we’re travelling.” Madelyn argued. “Do we really need  _two_  tin cans alerting every damn threat in the Commonwealth to our presence?”

Danse didn’t know if he should be offended or amused. “Is that all I am? A tin can?”

“A handsome tin can.” Madelyn mumbled. “Your saving grace.”

“I’m glad you think so highly of me.” Danse replied with a smirk. He had hoped that he could win her over with some simple flirting. Madelyn rolled her eyes and huffed out another breath as she turned away.

“You need to invest some more points in your charisma.” She teased. “You can’t convince me that easily.” She shook her head. “I don’t wear it because I don’t know how to wear it that well.”

Danse stepped up behind her and without warning placed his hands on her waist, careful not to apply too much pressure with the metal of his suit. Madelyn flinched, her back going straight as she glanced over her shoulder at him with a questionable expression. He leaned down so he was closer to her face, pausing for a moment to wonder where all this bravery had come from. He wasn’t typically so forward—that was Madelyn’s job.

“I’ll help you.” Danse spoke softly near her ear and felt the tremor that went through Madelyn’s body. For once it seemed she didn’t have anything to say in response. “I’ll train you myself.”

Madelyn slowly turned around in his grasp and rested her hands on the front of his armor. She flashed him a tiny sly smile as she rose up a curious brow. Danse was surprised that this game of theirs had gone on so long. By now one of them—usually him—would forfeit in a fit of embarrassment.

“You drive a hard bargain.” Madelyn traced one finger over the Brotherhood emblem on the front of his armor, glancing up at him under her lashes. “What happens if you aren’t a good teacher?”

Danse highly doubted that but knew what she was hinting at. He tightened his grip on her waist just barely, wishing he didn’t have his armor on so he could get a better feel of her figure. Would he ever get another chance?

“Then you stay in the pretty dress.” He softly laughed. “What if I  _am_ a good teacher?”

“I stay in the pretty dress.” Madelyn decided before adding a wink. “And  _maybe_ you’ll get a kiss.”

Maybe? Danse smiled. He could do maybe.  


	5. "I Love You" (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Saying I love you "In a blissful sigh as you fall asleep" | no spoilers

“This looks like a safe place to rest for the night.”

Madelyn’s bewildered expression told Danse she hadn’t caught his sarcasm. He wasn’t being serious—they were out in the middle of the Commonwealth wilderness, far away from any settlement or friendly town. As they travelled under the safety of darkness, however, it wasn’t difficult to see that Madelyn was pushing herself and perhaps needed a break.

“Come on, we’re losing our nighttime cover.” Madelyn instructed, the last of her words muffled by a small yawn. Danse knitted his brows together in concern and immediately Madelyn was shaking her head before he had the chance to say something. “ _No_ , I’m okay. I’m fine.”

“ _Mads_.” Danse argued. “Your charisma starts to falter when you’re sleepy. You can’t lie to me.”

Madelyn puffed her cheeks out before sighing, defeated. She glanced at their surroundings. “I suppose it’s dark and isolated enough for us to be safe.”

They moved towards a small grouping of cut down trees and Danse smiled at the way Madelyn wrapped the small sleeping roll she carried with them around her shoulders before sitting down on the ground.

“Are you going to join me?” She asked.

“I’m going to stay awake to keep watch.” Danse explained but still sat down next to her. Madelyn leaned against his arm and he moved it to wrap around her shoulder so she could rest against his chest. For once he seemed to understand why she wanted him to lay off on the power armor every once in a while.

“You need sleep too.” Madelyn’s voice quieted and Danse glanced down to see she had already closed her eyes.

Danse resisted the urge to laugh at his lover and her uncanny ability to fall asleep so easily, no matter their location. “Maybe I’ll just allow the bandits and wildlife kill us then.”

“You’re an ass.” Madelyn mumbled in a sleepy tone as she snuggled against him. Danse smirked, knowing she didn’t mean it. If anything, it was turning into one of her affectionate phrases for him. “You’re lucky that…”

Her breathing started to even out and for a moment Danse was certain she had fallen asleep. He started to scan the wilderness, coming up with methods to keep himself awake as she rested.

Madelyn let out one final sigh. “…I love you.”

Danse felt his body warm at her words. It was the first time he had heard them from Madelyn—from anybody. He hadn’t expected it but since he met her, everything in his life had been one surprise after the next. He’d have to remind himself to tell her he felt the same way when she woke up.


	6. "I Love You" (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: How you said 'I love you': "in awe when they first realized it"

Madelyn and Danse had spent the last few days in Diamond City helping citizens with various requests. Some were more serious concerns than others but many made Danse feel like a Brotherhood squire with the amount of running back and forth he was doing. Surely there was something more important for Madelyn and him to be doing.

The last straw for him had nearly come when they entered the schoolhouse—Madelyn wanted to visit the children after the city’s security told her they had been asking for her. Danse was about to complain about bigger threats when he saw Madelyn interacting with the students, laughing and answering their outrageous questions about pre-war life.

It was her conversation with the Miss Edna, the classroom robot that had Danse feeling guilty for his earlier thoughts. He had stepped into their discussion without knowing what they were talking about, his interest peaking a little when the robot mentioned _love_.

“This love I hear about…” Miss Edna started. “Do you think you can have it for someone even if the two of you are very, very different?”

Madelyn didn’t seem to hesitate even with the whole classroom watching. “If you love someone, hold onto them. Tomorrow, you might not have the chance.”

Danse felt like he was in some sort of trance after hearing her words, unable to comprehend the rush of emotions he felt. He knew that he cared for Madelyn, much more than he had cared for anybody and that Madelyn felt the same. It didn’t matter to her what he was—a  _synth_ —to her, he was as human as she was. How did he get so lucky to earn her friendship, her respect…her  _love_?

Outside the schoolhouse, Madelyn seemed to notice Danse’s daze and glanced at him with a small frown. “Is something wrong?”

“Not at all.” Danse answered.

He could hear the radio in the distance, his feelings only made stronger by the song he heard. It was one of the songs Madelyn always hummed along to while they were traveling and sang when she didn’t think Danse was listening. Madelyn seemed to hear it as well, her lips curling into a small smile as she recognized the tune.

> _One look and I yelled “Timber, watch out for flying glass!”_  
>  Cause the ceiling fell in and the bottom fell out  
> I went into a spin and I started to shout;   
> “I’ve been hit, this is it, this is it, IT it!”

Without a second thought or hesitation he reached up with both his hands to frame her face before leaning forward to capture her lips in a kiss. Madelyn froze a moment, obviously startled by his actions—he wasn’t one for public displays of affection. It didn’t take long for her to return the kiss however, her arms snaking up to wrap around his neck and shoulders. When he pulled away Danse kept his face close to hers, staring deep into her eyes.

“What was that for?” She asked.

“I love you.” Danse answered. He thought about saying something else but when nothing else came to mind he left it at that. Madelyn’s bright expression had him convinced he didn’t need to say anything else. “I love you.”

Madelyn couldn’t stop grinning as she held him close, the two of them unmoving as they held onto the moment as long as they could. “Me too.” She softly laughed against his lips as she kissed him. “I love you too.”


	7. Work Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Madelyn watching Danse work out | no spoilers

Madelyn was fidgeting with her Pip-Boy as she roamed the halls of The Castle, quickly putting in the coordinates for the newest settlements Preston wanted her to help. Their conversation had been a long one and without her noticing Danse had disappeared. Now that Madelyn had the information she needed she figured it was time for them to head out. The only problem was finding where her  _tin can_ had wondered off.

Just outside her personal quarters Madelyn was perplexed to find his suit of power armor hanging on the repair station. She inspected it for a moment, wondering if he planned to make some adjustments before they left.

“Danse? Are you in—” Madelyn froze as soon as she rounded the corner and entered the other room. “ _Oh_.”

She found who she was looking for—in the middle of the room on the floor was Danse, mid push-up.

“Was…there something you needed?” Danse puffed out between short breaths.

Madelyn followed the movement of his body and couldn’t help herself as her eyes drifted lower to admire the shape of it in his Brotherhood uniform. He had unzipped it so it hung from his hips, the sleeves tied around his waist. Madelyn was a  _little_ disappointed that he was still wearing a tank that hid the skin she wanted to see but she figured she could rely on her active imagination to fill in the blanks.

“Mads?”

Madelyn gulped as a wave of heat flushed through her and settled in her gut. The way he had said her name just then—throaty and breathless—it was something she had only dreamt about. She contemplated slapping herself in the face to snap out of the trance she was in. Instead she blinked as hard as she could until she saw stars before opening them again, staring at something else entirely as to not become distracted again. She had already forgotten why she was there in the first place.

“Is it time for us to leave?” Danse asked and Madelyn flicked her gaze down for a moment to see him pushing himself off the ground to stand.

“Yes.” Madelyn answered. “We should—”

Danse was listening, that she was sure of by the way he was looking at her. But did he have to look at her with such a sultry expression? Madelyn hoped he wasn’t doing it on purpose…or maybe she hoped he was. His lips turned up into a small smirk at the way she paused. Her eyes followed his hand as he gripped the hem of his shirt and lifted it up, using it to wipe away the traces of sweat on his brow.

“Fuck.” Madelyn breathed out the word as she got a quick look at the well-defined muscles he had been hiding from her before.

“You could at least take me out to dinner first.” Danse replied with a small laugh.

It wasn’t until he spoke that Madelyn realized what she had said and clamped one of her hands over her mouth and widened her eyes. No doubt her cheeks were as red as a bottle of Nuka Cherry—she was sure she had never felt so embarrassed in her  _life_. Usually it was _Danse_ who was the blushing, fumbling mess when she took the flirting too far.

Oh how the tables had turned.


	8. A Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Are you challenging me?" | Sort of continues off of 'One Shot' | No spoilers

Madelyn was carefully lining up her shot when she heard heavy, familiar footsteps creeping up on her. She lowered her laser rifle just as Danse began to speak.

“What are you doing?”

She pointed to the roof of the building the settlers had put up at the end of the cul-de-sac about sixty clicks away. “See those mannequins? MacCready put them up for target practice.” Madelyn flashed him a toothy grin. “Want to see me knock one of them over?”

“I highly doubt you can make that shot from here.” Danse’s skepticism offended her and Madelyn widened her eyes at him.

“Are you challenging me?” She questioned in a mocking tone. “I’ve made that kind of shot before, you know.”

“A fluke.” Danse responded and Madelyn almost didn’t catch that he was teasing her. She studied him carefully as he fiddled with the scope of his rifle. “Maybe I  _am_  challenging you.”

“What would I get if I win?” Madelyn raised her brow at him. “I think you still owe me  _something_  from last time.”  

“I wouldn’t let you win.” Danse shook his head even as he smiled at her. “I told you I wasn’t that easy.”

“ _Oh_! Is that so?” Madelyn enjoyed the back and forth between them but knew it was only a matter of time before he pulled away. Still, she motioned towards the building again. “Humor me?”

After a moment Danse nodded and motioned for her to go first. Madelyn turned away from him, raising up her laser rifle and taking careful aim through her scope. She held her breath to steady her shot before firing once. Within seconds she got the result she was hoping for—a mannequin’s head flying off.

“Ha!” Madelyn threw her fist in the air as she whipped around to look at Danse. “Would you like me to do that again?”

“That won’t be necessary.” Danse tried to sound disgruntled as he got into position to take his own shot but she could still see his tiny grin.

Madelyn stepped away as to not distract him and found herself holding her breath in anticipation…though she wasn’t sure what to expect. Danse took longer to line up his shot and just as she was about to urge him on he finally fired and promptly missed. It took everything in Madelyn not to say something smug and held a hand over her mouth to hold back her laughter.

Danse didn’t turn to face her at first but when he did there was something hidden behind his gaze that made Madelyn calm her amusement. She lowered her weapon to the ground as he took a few steps closer to where she was standing.

“I don’t suppose I can collect on my prize this time?” Madelyn secretly wished that she didn’t have to be so playful about it. She had wanted to kiss him—for him to kiss  _her—_ for a while now. The endless flirting and teasing was starting to get under her skin and she wondered if Danse felt the same.

He lowered his rifle a little but kept it in his hands as he stopped right before her, his eyes scanning over her face. Danse didn’t say anything to her but when he leaned forward Madelyn felt her heart leap. She closed her eyes and moved to meet him, counting down the seconds until…nothing happened.

Madelyn peeked open her eyes to see Danse had pulled away and was now looking away from her with a guilty expression. She wished that if he wanted to kiss her that he would just  _kiss her_. Madelyn knew she would have to take things into her own hands. Before she could stop herself and call herself crazy for doing so in the first place she reached out for him, gripping the front of his power armor and pulling him back towards her.

“Mads—”

Her name barely got out of his mouth before her lips were on his, Madelyn pushing up on her toes to make it easier on herself. Danse was understandably tense for a few moments before he leaned into her kiss. When Madelyn pulled away she wished she would’ve lingered—it was over far too quickly for her tastes. Danse looked at her with wistful, hazy eyes and he nearly fumbled and dropped his weapon.

“Next time…” Madelyn moved to pick up her rifle and slowly started to move away. “If you want to kiss me, kiss me.”

She hoped that next time he would.


	9. Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: surprise discovery of an overly-sensitive body part | No spoilers, swf

Madelyn groaned as she pushed herself out of her power armor and nearly toppled over when her legs started to give out. She  _hated_ wearing it—all it ever did was leave her feeling sore and more tired than any other scouting trip. She regretted letting Danse convince her to wear it out that day.

“This is why you need to wear it more often.” Danse chastised her from where he was already changing out of his gear next to the bed. “You won’t be as sore once you know how to use it properly.”

Madelyn rolled her eyes and steadied herself before wobbling over to where he was. “Are we still talking about power armor?”

Danse groaned at her joke but the corner of his mouth still perked up in a small smile. She sat down on the edge of the bed and extended out her legs before leaning over to stretch her back. Madelyn couldn’t help the pained noise that came out from her as the joints in her body cracked from the pressure. She stayed slumped over her knees, fearing that if she sat up she’d break her back.

The mattress dipped behind her with Danse’s weight and within moments his hands were on her back. Madelyn relaxed as he gently kneaded his fingers against her, adding more pressure after a few moments.

“Feel better?” Danse asked. Madelyn eased herself back up but left enough space so he could continue.

“It’s almost worth the pain.” She sighed as his hands slipped beneath her shirt, raising it up before he began to massage her skin in earnest. “ _Almost_.”

“I think I can do better than almost.” Danse drifted his fingers down her spine until they rested low on her waist above the hem of her pants.

As soon as he added pressure Madelyn had to bite back the moan that crept up her throat. She wasn’t expecting it to feel so  _good_. Danse repeated the action, his fingers brushing across her hips in the softest of touches. Madelyn couldn’t control the shiver that went through her and leaned further back against his chest.

“Well I seem to be doing  _something_ right.” Danse softly chuckled near her ear.

Madelyn rolled her head to the side to take a glance at him. “No need to get arro _gant_.”

The last part of her sentence turned into another moan as he pressed down on the sensitive patch of skin, simultaneously moving to press a kiss against her neck. Madelyn could feel herself practically melting against him, her pain subsiding into pleasure. Danse paused his actions for a moment and Madelyn snapped open her eyes to leer at him.

“If you stop now, I’m leaving you in Sanctuary with MacCready and Strong forever.”

“I wasn’t planning on stopping.” Danse laughed and continued much to her gratification. “Now that I know your weak spot.”

Madelyn would’ve argued with him but her words failed her—he had won this round. But she’d win the next.

 


	10. Then He Kissed Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Pulling the other in for a kiss by the scarf.” | No game spoilers

“It’s a shame it doesn’t snow anymore.”

Danse glanced up from where he was sitting outside the small abandoned house Madelyn and him had taken shelter in. He had taken first watch while she slept inside so it was surprising to see her just a few hours later. Madelyn stepped just beyond the awning of the building, her head tilted back as she stared up at the night sky.

She tugged the jacket she was wearing tighter around her body. “I mean…it’s cold enough.”

“Can’t sleep?” Danse finally asked as she sat down in the chair next to his.

Madelyn shrugged and the tiny pout on her lips told him she wasn’t going to explain. He knew she had just as much trouble sleeping as he did on most nights. A comfortable silence fell over them but when Danse glanced from the landscape back to her he could see that she was shivering. He quickly reached up to tug at the scarf that was wrapped around his neck—something she had given him a few days ago as part of a new set of clothes for him to wear when they were scouting. Something about avoiding attention in bulky Brotherhood power armor. The weather certainly called for it but he figured Madelyn needed it more than he did.

She wasn’t paying attention as he settled the fabric around her shoulders, her surprised expression causing him to grin. It felt nice to catch her off guard for once. Danse let his hands linger near her shoulders, their eyes locking for a long moment. He pulled away but wondered if it would’ve been okay with her if he had kissed her like he wanted to. As he settled back in his own spot he heard the radio switch from the soft song that had been playing to Travis’ ramblings.

“There’s more than the forty-something songs that play on the radio you know.” Madelyn explained, filling the quiet. “From before the war, that is.”

Danse raised an eyebrow at her and felt nervous for what he was about to ask. “Will you sing one?”

“What?” Madelyn looked taken aback and Danse was about to take back what he said when she started to hum a tune he hadn’t heard before. “I don’t remember all the lyrics…”

“Well he walked up to me and he asked me if I wanted to dance.” Madelyn sweetly smiled as she softly sang, her cheeks going bright with color. “He looked kinda nice and so I said I might take a chance.”

“When he danced, he held me tight and when he walked me home that night.” Madelyn wouldn’t meet his gaze and her voice got quieter. “All the stars were shining bright and then he kissed me.”

When she stopped Danse felt the urge to kiss her return, even stronger than before. But he  _couldn’t_ , even if Madelyn felt comfortable with it—after all she had kissed him on more than one occasion now. With a soft sigh Madelyn stood up and almost on reflex Danse copied her, not wanting her to leave and taking away a perfect opportunity. Before his mind could catch up with where his hands were going he reached back up to the fabric of the scarf around her neck and tugged her close.

Their lips met a little harder than he intended but within seconds it softened, Madelyn’s lips molding against his as her hands rested against his chest. He framed her face with his hands, keeping the kiss chaste regardless of how much more he wanted. It was only when he felt the need for air that he pulled away.

Madelyn eyes shined as her lips curled up into a wide grin. “I’ll sing the whole book of American standards if you keep kissing me like that.”

Danse didn’t understand what she meant but the wonderful daze he was in from the kiss only left him wanting one thing. “I’m sure that can be arranged.”  


	11. Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: What Danse's name might be. | Game spoilers

Danse was watching Madelyn carefully as they sat at one of the tables in Sanctuary’s courtyard. She had been quiet all throughout their meal—on any other night she would be going on about another wild story and making them both laugh. Tonight she seemed distant and while Danse tried to find comfort in the silence he couldn’t. He never realized how much he could miss her smile and flirtatious jokes.

He glanced down at her fingers as she started to fiddle with the two wedding bands on her left hand. Danse felt uncertain about what could be troubling her, especially if it had anything to do with her late husband. Madelyn hadn’t mentioned much but had said enough for Danse to know it was still painful for her.

“What is it that Nick calls you?” Danse wasn’t sure where he was going with his sudden outburst. At first he meant only to try and get her talking but the thoughts currently running through his mind had him curious about  _other_  things. “Miss Hardy?”

“What about it?” Madelyn questioned as she continued to fiddle with the rings on her finger. She didn’t seem to understand his conversation choice either.

“Is it your married name?” Danse cautiously asked. When her smile faltered he frowned. “I—sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

Madelyn glanced at him with a sad and wistful expression he had never seen before. For all the pain she had gone through, Madelyn was an expert at keeping it hidden behind smiles and charm. He regretted bringing it up. Even with all that had transpired between them he knew he had no right to bring up a subject she hadn’t been very open about.

She let out a long sigh. “It’s…my maiden name.” Madelyn averted her eyes away from him. “After leaving the vault, with everything that happened…it seemed like the right thing to do.” She continued. “I don’t think Codsworth realized how painful it was to hear him calling me  _Mrs. James_.”

Danse raised up his eyebrows. “James?”

“Nathaniel James.” Madelyn finally turned her gaze back to him and forced a tiny smile. “That was his name. I used to tease him about having two first names.”

Danse didn’t know how to reply. He was still feeling awkward about bringing any of this up. The last thing he wanted to do was make her upset. Madelyn took in a deep breath and after releasing a large sigh her expression lightened up a little.

“Can I ask you something?” She seemed ready to change the subject. “Name related.”

“Go ahead.” Danse nodded and Madelyn licked her lips in a nervous gesture.

“Danse—do you know if…it’s your real name?” She asked.

“I don’t know.” Danse replied. He had never given it much thought after discovering his true nature. That’s what he had always been as long as he could remember: Danse. “It might be. I don’t know if it is mine, or somebody else’s—”

“Or if it’s a first or last name.” Madelyn flashed a grin and Danse felt relieved at her small tease. “When I first met you I thought your name was  _Paladin_ —I didn’t know it was a title.”

Danse chuckled at that. “Why do you ask?”

“Curiosity.” Madelyn answered. “Same reason you asked about  _my_ name.”

“Do you want to call me something else?” Danse asked to which Madelyn shook her head. “Do you think I need a second…last name?”

“We could make one up for you.” Madelyn offered. “You know, before ol’ Valentine starts calling you  _Mr. Hardy_.”

Danse faltered a moment as he felt his chest go tight. He knew Madelyn was joking but the thought of that didn’t sound so bizarre the more he spoke it to himself in his head. When he didn’t reply Madelyn glanced at him curiously. He reached over the table to grab her hand and hoped he wasn’t being too forward.

“I—I wouldn’t mind that.” Danse knew what he was implying. Madelyn’s eyes went wide for a moment, her lips parting in a soft gasp. “As long as you—”

“I don’t.” Madelyn replied, her face flush with color. Her smile continued to grow until she was beaming ear-to-ear. “I wouldn’t.” She squeezed his hand in hers. “Are you sure?”

He couldn’t imagine what his life would be like without her, if he’d have his life at all. To him it made all the sense in the world to take her name, if she was offering. He was prepared to spend the rest of his life with her, repaying the kindness and love she had shared with him.

Danse nodded. “I’m sure.”    


	12. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Do you trust me?"

“We’re cornered.” Danse announced from the other side of the room. “We’ll have to jump down if we want to retreat.”

Madelyn swallowed hard as she glanced over at where he was standing in front of a large hole in the wall that led outside. Their exploration had been a breeze until now—just a few dozen ghouls that were easy for both of them to potshot. After climbing up to the third floor the power went out and it wasn’t until she heard Gunner’s voices that she knew why. They weren’t prepared for any kind of firefight, which left them in a tricky situation. Either sneak out or be ambushed by any number of enemies.

“Why aren’t stairs an option?” Madelyn asked quietly before shaking her head at Danse as he made to argue. “Don’t answer that.”

The Gunner’s voices were getting louder as they moved up the building to where she and Danse were. Madelyn flinched as Danse stepped over and tugged on her elbow. “Come on Mads.”

She reluctantly followed him to the edge but hesitated as she took a quick glance down at the ground below her. Madelyn felt dizzy and had to grab onto Danse’s arm to steady her footing. “Wait.”

Danse looked at her with wide eyes. “We can’t afford to wait.” His tone softened when he noticed the fear etched into her expression. “Mads? Don’t tell me—”

“If you tease me, I’ll kill you.” Madelyn mumbled. “ _Yes_. I’m afraid of heights.  _Yes_  I know we need to jump but the looming threat of being shot by raiders doesn’t make it easier.”

“The shock absorbers in my suit will break my fall.” Danse explained. “We have to move fast.”

With that he jumped out the side of the building, landing with a loud crash on sidewalk below. Danse looked up at her, his arms outstretched. “Come on! I’ll catch you!”

“You promise?” Madelyn couldn’t jump without an answer.

“Don’t you trust me?” Danse asked.

Madelyn gulped as she edged closer to the edge. “I—yes?”

“Good enough.” Danse smirked.

Madelyn still hesitated but as the door to the floor she was on burst open she was faced with only one option. With a loud yelp she jumped and felt her heart get caught in her throat as she closed her eyes. The landing in Danse’s arms was anything but soft but she figured it was better than landing on the concrete and breaking a leg. But he had caught he—just as he promised. Madelyn refused to open her eyes even as she felt Danse sprinting away from the building for more suitable cover.

“Still afraid of heights?” Danse’s teasing tone had Madelyn reaching up to pinch at his cheek. He settled her down on the ground of another abandoned building, keeping his hands on her until Madelyn could prove she wasn’t injured and could stand on her own.

“That’s a stupid question.” Madelyn pouted. “Of course! Even more so now!”

Danse offered a small smile and reached up to tuck a strand of wild hair back behind her ear. “What if I promise to always catch you?”

“That implies that I’ll be doing a lot of falling.” Madelyn returned his smile with her own grin. “But if it’s into your arms…I wouldn’t mind jumping off the Mass Fusion building tomorrow.”


	13. A Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got a few requests last night for short story ideas and I just mashed them all up (I think). A few anons asked for early-game Mads & Danse so that’s in here. I wanted to write something talking about her name and @toughasamarshmellow suggested ‘being afraid of the dark’.

The two had been traveling all night by the time they had found a suitable place to call shelter for the night. They were too far away from any allied settlement or city and settled on an abandoned house hidden within the thick of the dead forest trees.

While Madelyn _thought_ she could power through another few miles to Diamond City the reality was that she was exhausted and needed a good night’s sleep.

Danse offered to take first watch—as he always did—and didn’t linger in the small home. Madelyn listened to him shuffle outside for a few moments before it all went quiet. But the world was never _truly_ silent and Madelyn couldn’t completely relax. She could hear the far-away sounds of gunfire on the turnpike, the sound of gunners on the move. The wind was heavy and rustling the trees, scraping against the walls of the home, hinting that a storm was coming. That combined with the creaking of the floorboards with every movement of her body and the pitch-black darkness left Madelyn staring up at the ceiling, wide-awake.

Her heart was racing and Madelyn couldn’t understand what had her so rattled. She had slept in worse conditions _without_ somebody to watch over her before and been perfectly fine. She closed her eyes and steadied her breathing but with the distant hums of gunfire it was easy to imagine the enemy lurking over her. Madelyn jolted herself upright, gasping in air and felt rather foolish for scaring herself in such a way. She needed fresh air and to get out of the darkness, as soon as possible. With her blanket wrapped around her shoulders she scrambled out of the sleeping roll and outside.

Danse seemed startled by her sudden appearance and glanced up at her from his seat. Madelyn was just as surprised to find him out of his power armor—she was starting to think it couldn’t come off. “Knight.”

“I thought I told you not to call me that.” Madelyn frowned as she sat down next to the Paladin on the bench. She took a moment to observe the Brotherhood uniform he was wearing and its similarities to her vault suit—Madelyn liked what she saw. “It’s Madelyn. If we’re going to be travelling together, I’d rather you call me by my name.”

“Right.” Danse answered but did not offer any correction.

Madelyn had learned very quickly that he was stubborn and set in his ways. While the walking-dictionary vocabulary was impressive there were some aspects of the man she was still adjusting to and hoping to gain insight on. They didn’t agree on everything but so far the relationship had been amicable.

“You should be sleeping.” Danse remarked.

Madelyn shrugged but decided to change the subject when she noticed the box of food he was trying to hide. “What do you have there?”

“These?” If Madelyn didn’t know any better she’d say that Danse was embarrassed. He lifted the box so she could see. “Snack cakes. Would you like one?”

“You have a sweet tooth.” Madelyn smiled as she took one and noticed that the box was nearly empty. “That’s cute.”

Madelyn had also realized how easy if was to make Danse flustered with simple teasing. He shook his head, expression twisting into one of mild frustration. “It’s not—this is just food.”

“I can find you more if you like them so much.” Madelyn offered, unable to suppress her laughter at his obvious annoyance. “Nothing to be ashamed of.”

Danse continued to shake his head, even as he took another cake from the box. For a brief moment Madelyn could’ve sworn she saw the faintest hint of a smile on his lips before his signature pout returned. “That won’t be necessary, Knight.”

“ _Madelyn_.” She corrected. “I’m Madelyn. Nothing else.”

Danse looked at her skeptically as if he didn’t understand what she was saying. She was a _lot_ of things, unknown to him. Railroad agent Charmer, General of the Minutemen and survivor of the Great War and now Brotherhood Knight—there was so much she had left unsaid on purpose, so much he did not know about her.

“Fine. Have it your way.” Danse finally relented with a sigh. She looked at him expectantly and after a moment he caught on. “Madelyn.”

She smiled and she wondered if he understood just how much it meant. “Thank you.”

“Are you sure you don’t want me to call you something else?” Danse suddenly asked. Madelyn looked at him with a confused expression. “Are there any nicknames you prefer? Most of the women in the Brotherhood call each other by their nicknames.”

“And I’m _most women_?” Madelyn wanted to laugh at how eager he suddenly appeared to be. She had a lot to learn about this tin can of a man.

Danse shrugged and glanced at her as if he was studying her. She almost liked it until he spoke. “Maddie?”

“Don’t call me that.” Madelyn hadn’t meant to sound so curt, but the name sparked a feeling in her that only caused pain. She buried it quickly—this wasn’t the time to explain a past and situation she wasn’t ready to talk about yet. She bluffed. “Somebody else already calls me that.”

Danse raised an eyebrow but nodded. “That’s fair, I suppose.”

“If you want to call me a nickname, you’ll have to come up with one yourself.” Madelyn nervously laughed, wanting to get rid of the awkwardness she had created. “I’m sure it won’t be so easy.”

“I’ll keep it in mind.” Danse answered. He took the last snack cake from the box, split it in half and offered her a piece.

Madelyn smiled at him, feeling at ease for the first time that night. “Thank you, Danse.”

A small grin pulled at his lips. “Madelyn.”


	14. Keep Quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW prompt: “If you want me to keep quiet, don’t make me have to tell you to go faster.”

“Shh,” Danse hushes, barely able to contain a groan as he continues his steady thrusts. “Mads…you’ve got to stay quiet.”

Danse knows it is futile to ask her such a thing—one thing he learns since their relationship became intimate is that they _both_ struggle to keep their voices down. On any other night in the privacy of her Diamond City apartment he would revel in her screams and sounds of pleasure. Tonight, however, they are in Sanctuary and if they make too much noise the whole settlement will know what they are up to.

Madelyn moans loudly as she moves in his lap, her arms tightening around his shoulders and blunt nails digging into his back. When she shows no sign of listening to him he grips her hips, squeezing her flesh as he slows down. It is a silent threat of sorts but all Madelyn does is let out a whimper that echoes throughout the room.

Danse kisses her instead, swallowing the sounds as their tongues and teeth clash. His lungs burn for air as he pulls away and sucks in a breath as she trails her lips along his jaw to his neck. He feels every bit a hypocrite for the throaty groan that escapes him and feels heat on his face when Madelyn smiles against his skin. She rocks her body against him, encouraging him to continue.

“If you want me to keep quiet,” Madelyn pants out the words, breath hot against his ear. “Don’t make me have to tell you to go faster.”

Danse just then gives up trying to convince her to be quiet. He wants to hear her, _wants_ to know that he is pleasuring her thoroughly. He grips her tighter and holds her closer, matching her sound for sound as he obliges to her request.

“Fine,” he whispers against her ear. “Be as loud as you want.”

“The others?” Madelyn asks, her body already trembling in his grasp. A smirk forms on her lips as she catches Danse’s smug expression.

“Let them hear us.”


	15. Gentle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Prompt: '"Don't be gentle." "I need all of it."

Madelyn isn’t sure what to think when she first sees Danse. He’s been injured—more cuts and bruises than he’s ever gotten after a firefight. She feels partly responsible for the amount of bandages wrapped around his torso and arms. After all, if she had listened to his advice, he wouldn’t have had to take _several_ shots for her. Madelyn is grateful that at least one of them remembered to wear their power armor—it may have just saved his life.

He’s resting upright in the small bed of their Sanctuary home, wearing a peaceful expression despite the day’s events. Curie and Codsworth are still bickering, fussing over his injuries and debating how much recovery time he’ll need. When their buzzing becomes too much of an annoyance, she shoos them away, reassuring them she can take care of the _tin man_.

“I thought they would never leave,” Danse speaks softly, one eye peeking open to check if the robots are gone. He blinks up at Madelyn before patting the space beside him. “How are you feeling?”

Madelyn rolls her eyes as she sits down, smiling as he moves his arms around her waist to drag her closer so she’s halfway in his lap. “Shouldn’t I be asking _you_ that?”

“Satisfactory,” Danse answers and the tone he carries sends a tingle down Madelyn’s spine. One of his hands slides beneath her shirt and his fingers glide across her skin in feather-light circles. “The situation could be better.”

“Smooth talker,” Madelyn leans forward for a light kiss. Regardless of his amorous attitude, she doesn’t want to push his current limits. “ _Slowly_.”  

Danse seems to have other ideas—his touch becomes firm, pulling her closer so she’s flush against his chest. Madelyn hesitates to respond but when he rolls his hips up against hers, she’s unable to resist matching his movements.

“You don’t have to be gentle,” Danse mumbles against her mouth between eager, heated kisses. “I need all of it, Mads. I need all of you.”

Madelyn softly chuckles before pushing at his shoulders until he’s flat against the mattress. She looms over him, and flashes a devious grin. “You don’t have to tell me twice.”


	16. Sleep Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW prompt: "What if we get caught? I don't care, do you?" & "Please don't take your mouth from there"

It was no secret that Madelyn talked in her sleep. Most nights she muttered incoherently and whatever she was saying was too jumbled to understand. At first Danse found it distracting—that was when they were first traveling together and the sounds of her sleeping made it difficult for him to keep watch. The more their relationship developed, the more endearing he found it. When they became intimate, he found comfort in her strange habit.    

Danse was content as he held Madelyn close that night, her back flush against his chest. Even though he still struggled with falling asleep, having her nearby was enough to calm his racing mind. She was in the midst of a dream, body twitching with hushed words falling from her lips. Danse would make a game of it sometimes—trying to guess just _what_ she was dreaming about.

“Danse…” she sighed his name before snuggling further into his embrace. “Please…don’t take your mouth from there.”  

He was suddenly _very_ curious to know what she was imagining. Danse raised an eyebrow and slowly dipped his hand down across her stomach. He skimmed his fingers across the band of her underwear, and bit back a groan when Madelyn pressed her perfectly curved ass against his groin.

“Mads?” he hesitated. He didn’t want to read too much into the situation and alarm her. She shifted against him again and her hand moved to rest over his.

After a moment, she guided his hand so it slid further down between her thighs. “Don’t stop.”

Danse faltered at first—he could feel her arousal through the cotton of her underwear and it made him want to oblige to her request. She pressed against him again before turning her head and fluttering her eyes open. She flashed him a small sideways smile and only then did Danse continue.

“I won’t.”

“You aren’t worried about getting caught like this?” Madelyn asked in a hazy voice. She sucked in a breath as he moved to tease her with his fingers, running them across her clothed slit. “I—I don’t care…do you?”  

They had already taken a huge risk by sleeping at the same time with nobody to keep watch. Danse wasn’t sure what kind of threats might’ve been lingering just outside the small cabin. Maybe he’d gotten soft or maybe it was because he was hopelessly in _love_ that he didn’t really care about some scavenger walking in on them.

“I don’t,” Danse replied in a husky tone, trailing his lips down her throat. He pulled her underwear to the side just enough to slide the pad of his fingers against her heat. “Do you _want_ me to stop?”

Madelyn shook her head before practically melting against him. “Never.”


	17. “You did all this for me?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quote prompt: “You did all this for me?”

He cooked for her.

It was the last thing Madelyn expected when she came back to her Sanctuary home. She had gone on a small errand to Abernathy Farm with Preston and was only gone for a few hours. When she left, Danse was at the workbench, making repairs to his power armor. But when she returned, there he was standing in her small kitchen, a meal for two on the table.

Danse had cooked for her.

“You did all this for me?” Madelyn asked, walking to where he was.

Danse regarded her with an anxious smile—as headstrong as he was out in the wasteland, it was obvious he was still getting used to closer more personal interactions. Especially with Madelyn.

“Of course,” he responded. “I thought you could use something more substantial than noodles and candy.”

“Says the man who hoards all the snack cakes,” Madelyn joked. She grinned at the small blush that crept up his neck before looking back at the table: A fresh salad made from the town crops, two Brahmin stakes and a pair of cherry Nuka-Colas. “I can’t tell you the last time I had a home cooked meal.”

“200 years ago?” Danse teased back. Madelyn playfully nudged him but used it as an excuse to get closer to him. He didn’t seem to mind, looking down at her with a pleased expression.

“Thank you, Danse,” she pushed up on her toes so it was easier to place a kiss to his cheek. “I think it was worth the wait.”


	18. "You’ve got a little - here let me."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quote prompt: "You’ve got a little - here let me."

It's a windy night. The sky is dark, clouds covering any light from the moon and stars. Danse can only assume there is a storm approaching and is glad he and Madelyn found shelter when they did. The rundown shack is hardly the protection they could have in Sanctuary or Diamond City, but it is either here or nothing.

He takes first watch—out in the open like this, they can’t afford to sleep at the same time. There is a part of him that wants another chance to sleep next to her; after the one time on the Prydwen, sleeping alone just doesn’t cut it. He wants to kiss her again too, almost more than anything else. Danse can’t explain the feelings that he has for Madelyn. He’s half afraid to even admit there is something more to their friendship, too scared to ask if she feels the same.  

Some shuffling from within the shack pulls him from his thoughts. At first Danse thinks that it is the trees brushing against the roof but when it happens again, he can only guess that Madelyn isn’t sleeping _again_. He can’t help but move to check up on her—it’s become sort of a habit of his.

“Mads?” he calls for her in a quiet voice just in case she really is asleep and what he heard was his imagination. “Are you—?”

“I’m fine,” she answers with a sniffle.

Danse lingers in the doorway. He can see Madelyn sitting on the ground on top of the sleeping rolls, hugging her knees to her chest and hiding her face. He wants to respect her privacy but at the same time he yearns to comfort her. She has only just started to open up about her struggles, about the sadness she feels about losing her husband and child. He doesn’t want to push any boundaries.

“Bad dream,” Madelyn’s voice is mumbled.

Danse finally moves closer to where she is. He sits down, leaving some distance between them. He hesitates but slowly brushes his hand across the back of her head and through her hair in a comforting motion. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“It’s the same old nightmare—” she lifts her head and while there are tears in her eyes, her expression suddenly shifts from sorrow to bewilderment. Suddenly, Madelyn is pursing her lips, as if she is holding back laughter as she looks at him. “You’ve got a little—”

“What?” Danse asks, a little panicked by the way she is looking at his hair. Madelyn softly chuckles as she reaches up to his face.

“Here, let me,” her fingers thread through his hair, shaking loose a few dead leaves. “Cammo?” she teases.

Danse rolls his eyes, effectively embarrassed. At least Madelyn seems amused.

“I know you didn’t mean to but…” she wipes at her eyes but smiles, “thanks for inadvertently cheering me up. Even just a little.”

He nods before realizing his hand is still brushing through her hair, fingers gently kneading at the base of her skull. She is _close_ —close enough that he could kiss her with a simple tilt of her head. Danse can feel his heart racing. He doesn’t want to leave her alone, doesn’t want to go back outside. He glances to the empty space next to her on the mattress before looking back to her eyes. A thought comes to him and he smirks, catching her attention.

“What is it?”

“You’ve got a little…” he slides his hand so he’s cupping her cheek and brushes his thumb across her chin and over the corner of her mouth. Madelyn leans into him, her eyes already half-lidded. “Here…let me.”

He kisses her, just like he wanted to.


	19. Holding Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet moments: (first time) holding hands

“Are you ready to go?” Madelyn’s question pulls Danse out of a trance he wasn’t even aware he was in. He’s been waiting for her to finish her trading at Bunker Hill, leaning against the outside fence and staring up at the clouds. “Sorry for dragging you along for all this. I know how much you hate unnecessary stops.”

Danse shakes his head, offering a small reassuring smile. “It‘s not a problem.”  

The last thing he wants Madelyn to think is that he dislikes having the opportunity to spend time with her outside of Brotherhood operations. He’s grown quite fond of her, gotten used to her company in the Wasteland, even when she demands he travel with her sans power armor. Madelyn is unlike any soldier— _woman_ —he’s met before. She’s otherworldly and he wonders if it has anything to do with her being from a vault or from another time. He’s familiar with the term _pretty_ but Madelyn is something else entirely. Perhaps _fond_ is too tame of a word for the way she makes his gut churn and mind race.

He focuses on the way Madelyn is smiling at him, hopeful and expectant. He doesn’t understand how she can continue to be so cheerful when the world has been anything but kind to her. Her eyes always shine when she speaks and her laughter— _her laughter_ has become his favorite sound. Despite her vibrant personality, she brings him a sense of calm he hasn’t felt in years.

“Danse?” she looks at him skeptically. “If you keep staring at my lips like that I’ll start to think you want to kiss me.”

Heat rushes to his face and he snaps his eyes back up to the sky in embarrassment. While not completely _untrue_ , he doesn’t need Madelyn to know that. After all, he still thinks there is time for him to quell whatever feelings he has before they blow out of proportion—the last thing he wants to do is jeopardize their friendship when it took so long for them to get this comfortable with each other.

“Come on,” she links her arm in his as they walk away from the settlement, opting not to tease him any further.

Danse appreciates it but what he likes more is the feel of her hand. He glances down and silently wonders if it is warm or cold, how small her palm would fit in his. His resolve starts to slip away before he finally pulls away from her. Madelyn looks surprised and almost upset for all the two seconds it takes for him to cup her hand in his. He hesitantly brushes his thumb over the back of her knuckles and hopes his callused fingers aren’t an issue—her skin is just as soft as he imagined.

Madelyn stares at their joined hands for a moment, flicking her eyes up to Danse’s. Her smile is on the shyer side and for what feels like the first time, she’s speechless. She squeezes his hand and he laces their fingers before prompting the two of them to continue their journey back to the airport. He knows that when they arrive, he’ll have a hard time letting go.


	20. Sharing a Bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sharing a Bath (semi nsfw) 
> 
> This is set in my pre-war au, Wonderful You Came By.

Madelyn is sitting at the kitchen counter going over case files she brought home from the office. She doesn’t even realize how long she’s been working (on her day off no less) until a pair of arms slide around her waist. Danse rests his chin on her shoulder as he hold her and Madelyn can’t help but lean into his embrace. As long as he’s been in her life now, she still gets excited, a flutter of warmth in her chest when he’s nearby.  

“You’ve been working on these files all night,” Danse brushes his nose against her temple and places a soft kiss right below her ear. “It would be wise to take a break, don’t you think?”

Madelyn smiles at his suggestive tone. “Do you have something in mind?”

Danse urges her to follow him down the hallway to the bathroom, and when he opens the door Madelyn finds herself dumbstruck by what she sees. Her small claw foot bathtub is filled with steaming water, bubbles threatening to flow over the edge. The countertops and shelves are sprinkled candles, casting a warm glow across the room and offering a sweet flowery smell. She wonders just how distracted she was by her work to not notice him preparing all this. As rough and tough as he appears, Danse has proven to be _quite_ the romantic and each time Madelyn is surprised by his generous heart.

“You deserve this,” Danse assures her with a smile.

He helps her undress, slowly pulling down the zipper of her dress until it falls away from her to the floor. It is incredibly _erotic_ to Madelyn; to bare herself to him without the intention of making love. Even the way Danse looks over her form as he helps her into the tub is different—a soft sort of adoration that speaks volumes of his love for her.

Madelyn settles into the water, the heat instantly relaxing her muscles. She leans back with a sigh, watching as Danse sits down on the stool next to the bathtub. They sit in a comfortable silence, and Madelyn turns slightly to rest her head and arm on the edge of the tub to look at him. He’s reading the noir mystery she recommended to him and she grins at the familiar cover.

“I can assure you that Nick and I lead a much more exciting life than what that book depicts,” Madelyn softly chuckles as Danse raises a skeptical eyebrow. “Except for organizing case files. _That_ is—”

“You’re supposed to be relaxing, Mads,” he interrupts. He reaches to brush his fingers along her brow, pushing back her damp hair. “Stop thinking about work. It can wait.”

“Maybe I need a better distraction,” Madelyn teases and flicks her eyes to the other side of the tub in a silent invitation. She wonders if he’d even fit—the thought of how close their bodies could be sends a tingle down her spine.

Danse’s lips slide into a knowing smirk and he sets the book down before lowering himself so he’s kneeling next to the tub. He rests his arm and head in a similar fashion to her so their noses brush. “Is that so?”

He kisses her, slow and sensual, but pauses. “I love you,” he hushes against her mouth.

Madelyn leans into their heated kiss, softly moaning at the way his tongue flicks against her own. She grips the front of his shirt and it takes all of her resolve not to pull him right into the water. When she pulls away, she is already breathless from the kiss. She softly chuckles at the water splashed across the front of his white shirt but adds more when she scrambles to tug it off of him. She wants him, _needs_ him—now.

“Why don’t you get into this tub and prove it?”


	21. Lovenest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 'The way you said I Love You' : with a hoarse voice, under the blankets & a whisper in the ear

Danse hates that he can’t sleep. He thought it would be easier with Madelyn wrapped up in his arms, flush against his chest, but rest still eludes him. As much as he doesn’t want to, they’ll be leaving Diamond City in the morning—away from the comfort and isolation her apartment gives them. He isn’t ready to leave their little love nest so soon.

Her head is tucked against the crux of his shoulder and pillow and Danse smiles when he feels her lips moving slightly against his neck as she mumbles in her sleep. He presses his nose against her temple, the flowery-minty aroma of her soap calming him. Madelyn snuggles closer, the arm wrapped around his middle tightening. Danse presses a kiss to her temple and trails his hand down her back in affectionate circles.

“I love you,” he whispers against her ear before tugging the blanket tighter around them to keep in the warmth. The last thing he wants is for her to get cold. He reminds himself to tell her again when she wakes up—their _intimacy_ is still new—he feels like he hasn’t told her enough how he feels. “I love you, Mads.”

“ _Mmm_ you,” Madelyn mumbles beneath the covers in reply, her breath so warm against his skin. She tilts her head up, nuzzling her nose against the growing scruff on his chin. “Tin can.”

Danse smirks—he’ll never grow tired of this.


	22. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set before Chapter 5 of my pre-war au, Wonderful You Came By.

Madelyn always makes sure she stays home on her birthday—she hasn’t celebrated a birthday in two years now.

Nate had woken her up with breakfast in bed, a stack of pancakes covered with strawberries and the biggest dollop of whipped cream she had ever seen. He took her out for dinner to the place they shared their first shake as teenagers and where he proposed to her five years earlier when they were just eighteen. Nate asked her if twenty-three was the right age to start trying to expand their family. Madelyn had said yes.

She isn’t one for celebrating anymore.

Madelyn thinks she is able to get away with it because of how close her birthday is to Independence Day. She tells Nick that they can surprise her with cake when they gather together to watch the fireworks show at the local drive-in, a few days different doesn’t bother her. Still, a small part of her misses feeling special…if just for one day of the year.

So far the day has been relatively quiet. Dogmeat is still lying on the linoleum tile of her kitchen trying to escape the first heat wave of the summer while Madelyn works from the couch, organizing her notes on the Eddie Winter case. The radio is turned just loud enough so she can listen to the Four Seasons newest hit single without overbearing her thoughts.

There is a knock at her door and Madelyn is convinced it is the brigade from the agency, here to surprise her. She freezes, just staring at the front door until there is another knock and a mumbled voice— _delivery_. She peeks through the small hole but can’t see anything but yellow and white and quickly opens the door to see what it is. Flowers are the _last_ thing she expected. It’s the biggest bouquet of daisies she’s ever seen—her favorite flower.

She is flabbergasted by the gift and eagerly takes them from the deliveryman, inhaling the sweet scent as she holds the bundle in her arms. Madelyn isn’t even sure she has a vase big enough to hold them. Dogmeat is just as curious about the flowers as she sets them down on the kitchen counter, searching through the petals for any kind of indication of who they are from. Very few people know about her favorite things, let alone her love of flowers. She finally finds a small card and while it’s unsigned and in another person’s handwriting she can immediately tell who they are from.

_Happy Birthday Mads—I heard these were your favorite._


	23. Dog Interrupting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Dog interrupts the romantic gesture

Danse wants to kiss Madelyn. It’s all he’s thought about doing since they arrived in Sanctuary a few days ago. He isn’t even entirely sure _why_ he wants to kiss her but the overwhelming urge to feel her lips on his won’t go away. One kiss should be enough to satisfy him, for now.

He blames Madelyn for the urge. If she hadn’t kissed him in the first place, he wouldn’t be feeling this way, would he? It’s turned into a strange flirtatious game. At first Madelyn only did it to tease him and catch him off guard but now when they kiss there is something else that lingers in the air around them. After all, Madelyn doesn’t kiss her other companions, not on the mouth at least. Danse doesn’t dare question it—perhaps it is some pre-war term of endearment for friends. He considers himself lucky for as long as it lasts.

When he first finds her she’s at the workbench, tweaking the sights on her pistol. MacCready and Nick are standing next to her, the three of them laughing about a joke Danse doesn’t understand. He waits by the sidelines, looking for the right chance to interject. Madelyn grins at him, a silent hello, and he stares at her lips for a moment before walking away. He isn’t brave enough to kiss her in front of everybody else.

He doesn’t go looking for her again until he’s sure she’s alone in her home, repacking her travel bag for the next day. She’ll be helping Preston with Minutemen business, unsure of how long she’ll be away. This is Danse’s last opportunity to claim what he wants.

“Hey Danse,” Madelyn greets him, pausing slightly as he moves to stand close to her. Her expression shifts into one of curiosity and as if she knows what he’s planning she tilts her chin up and smiles. “Come to say goodbye?”

“Something like that,” he mumbles and hesitantly leans down, closing his eyes as he draws nearer.

Just as they are about to kiss Madelyn is jerked away, Dogmeat jumping up against her body to gain her attention. The whole movement causes Danse to practically head-butt her, his lips pressing against her chin rather than her mouth. She rubs at her forehead and Danse can only feel embarrassed even if it wasn’t completely his fault. Dogmeat barks, nudging Madelyn again.  

“You want to play fetch?” Madelyn laughs as she takes a stick from Dogmeat, throwing it back out the door so he’ll run after it, leaving the two alone. She switches her attention back to Danse but he avoids her stare, feeling more awkward than before. He should’ve waited for _her_ to initiate.

“I’m…sorry,” Danse sighs. How did she make kissing seem so natural and easy? “I’m not very good at this.”

“That’s okay,” Madelyn says with a tiny smile. She places one hand on the base of his neck, the other on his cheek as she pulls him close again. “That’s what practicing is for.”  


	24. Drinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "sole survivor drunkenly tells someone they love them but doesn't remember it in the morning"

Madelyn thought she could hold her liquor. Before the war, before the vault, she had always been fine after a few glasses of whiskey—a little tipsy but otherwise alert. Madelyn definitely didn’t remember ever feeling like a total _lush_. Perhaps she had just gotten older, or maybe it was the Wasteland ‘whiskey’ she was drinking. It certainly was much more pungent than the Irish brews she was used to back in 2077.

She only agreed to drink with MacCready and Hancock because they were ‘celebrating’. She forgot _what_ it was they were happy about after the first glass and was giggling at every story and joke the two said by the third. By the fifth glass of ‘radscorpion ale’, she was absolutely, positively, _shitfaced_.

“Holy sh— _smokes_ , Em,” MacCready slurred, halfway slumped over the bar. Madelyn was surprised he even bothered with censoring himself considering how wasted he was as well. “You weren’t lying when you said you could drink us under the table.”

“Literally,” Hancock grumbled from his spot on the floor.

“Next time, get something stronger,” she laughed.

Madelyn smiled as she shot down the remaining amber liquid from her glass, feeling a bit proud of herself for remaining upright—at least at the moment. It took her a moment to balance herself as she stood up, her head spinning from the simple motion. The other men chuckled at her shaky legs but she knew that if either of them tried to move they’d end up eating radiated dirt.

She didn’t walk a few steps down the road from the common area before she stumbled into something hard, her body automatically leaning against the object to steady her footing. “It’so warm,” she mumbled, snuggling her cheek against the soft and warm material she felt. “Fluffy.”

“Madelyn?”

She slowly lifted her head, peeking open her eyes to find herself leaned against Danse.

“ _Danny_ ,” Madelyn grinned to herself, fairly happy to see he was what she had bumped into.

He held her shoulders tentatively, propping her up so she wouldn’t fall—she always liked his hands. Madelyn lifted her hands to his face, snickering at his bewildered expression as she threaded her fingers through his hair, making it stick up. She slid her finger across his eyebrow, snuggling her face even more into the fur of his jacket.

“Your eyebrows are so _bushy_ ,” she giggled. “ _How_?”

Danse took her hand away from his face, adjusting her in an attempt to get her to stand on her own—it didn’t work. “Are you intoxicated?”

“No, yes,” Madelyn felt her eyelids grow heavy as she stared up at him. “Maybe.”

“Come on,” Danse spoke, lifting her slightly so she’d walk with him. “Perhaps you should sleep this off.”

“With you?” Madelyn teased, gripping the muscle of his arm with her hand. “Sounds _great_.”

Danse shook his head. “You shouldn’t say things you won’t remember in the morning.”

“You’re always so good to me,” Madelyn said, wrapping her arms around his neck and shoulders in an attempted hug. Danse smiled briefly at her as she relaxed into his hesitant embrace. She sighed, unable to recall that last time she felt so comfortable. “—love you.”

The next morning Madelyn woke up with the most splitting headache she had ever had in her life. She couldn’t recall how _exactly_ she had gotten safely to her bed the previous night, but she was glad to feel the familiar mattress beneath her rather than the cold ground. There wasn’t much she could recall about the night’s events, but figured it must have been _something_ , considering the horrible aftertaste of some kind of alcohol on her tongue.

When she finally found the strength to sit up on the edge of the bed, the first thing she noticed was a bottle of purified water and a bowl of fresh fruit on her nightstand. Obviously somebody in the settlement cared enough that she be safe and back to her normal self come morning. It made her feel…special.

“Oh, you’re awake,” Danse suddenly spoke, appearing in the doorway of her bedroom. Madelyn immediately noticed his anxious disposition and the way his eyes continued to dart away from her face. “Did…you sleep well?”

“Is something wrong?” Madelyn asked, unable to ignore the strain in his voice. It wasn’t normal for him to be so uncomfortable around her, especially since their relationship had become closer. When he didn’t answer she wondered if it was something she had done. “Danse?”

Danse shook his head, but his expression didn’t change. He turned away from her, lingering for a moment before leaving. “It’s nothing.”


	25. “Oh my God. You’re in love with her.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Oh my God. You’re in love with her.”

Danse always felt awkward when Madelyn brought him to Sanctuary—he never quite felt like he belonged in the settlement that she considered home. It didn’t matter how long they had been travelling together, there was always a nagging feeling that he was intruding. There was no place for him here.

Unlike the previous visits where he would pass the time waiting for her at the front gates, that day he idled near the workbench. He kept his hands and mind busy with cleaning his equipment, trading off between his power armor and laser rifle. It was a slow process as he found himself almost instantly distracted by watching Madelyn in the common area.

She was with Preston and a few other settlers, intently listening to their needs, going over plans to build more homes and bring in more resources. Danse always knew she was passionate about her role as the Minutemen General but he never realized just how suited she was for the role until then. He hadn’t always agreed with it but now—it was like she was born for the role.

Madelyn cared about people. It was a trait he learned about her immediately after meeting her all those months ago. Regardless of her own turmoil, she always put the needs of others above her own. He had enough first-hand proof with all the time he spent with her and all the times she had shown him the same kindness. Danse had to admit it was one of the reasons why he felt so drawn to her, even through their differences. He liked that about her—he liked _her_.

There were… _other_ reasons why he liked Madelyn as well, but those emotions were something Danse wasn’t used to. Their flirtatious banter that churned his stomach, the gentle touch of her hand to his in the field that calmed his heart and the handful of kisses that had drove his mind racing—everyday he found himself wanting more. He didn’t want to leave her side and miss out on something he’s never had before.

“If I didn’t know any better I’d say you were fantasizing about boss lady over there.”

Danse pulled his gaze away from Madelyn to the voice beside him, groaning at the sight of her _degenerate_ companion, Robert MacCready. He only tolerated the man because of Madelyn but that didn’t mean he wanted to talk to him.

“That would be highly inappropriate,” Danse answered, knowing full well that he had been thinking about her—just not in the sense that MacCready was insinuating. At least not _this_ time. “I was just—”

“Checking her out?” the mercenary smirked. “You’re acting like a blushing teenager.”

“It isn’t like that,” Danse argued, frustrated by the fact that his face _was_ heating up in embarrassment. He didn’t know why he was even bothering defending himself. “Our relationship is professional.”

“Professional _my ass_ ,” MacCready rolled his eyes and motioned over to Madelyn. “Don’t think any of us haven’t seen the way you to flirt with each other,” he added. “Not to mention all those kisses she lays on ya.”

Danse faltered—he had no idea anybody paid them that kind of attention. He didn’t want to have this kind of conversation with _anybody_. What happened between him and Madelyn was their business and nobody else’s. He contemplated locking the mercenary into the nearby root cellar but his anger quickly subsided when Madelyn started making her way towards them.

“Hello boys,” she grinned, bright smile calming Danse down. “Hope you two are playing nice.”

“Yes,” Danse lied but offered a genuine smile when she focused her gaze on his.

“Good,” Madelyn’s eyes shined as she nodded, not breaking contact as she spoke. “Remind me to get you out of your power armor more often.”

Danse smirked and when Madelyn rested her hand on his upper arm he couldn’t help but flex his muscles to tease her. “Only if you give me a good excuse.”

Madelyn giggled at that, shaking her head before tapping her Pip-Boy. “I’ll be ready to go in a short while,” she explained. “How do you feel about traveling with me?”

“You lead, I follow.”

Madelyn left shortly after their exchange, not before looking over her should at him from a few feet away and waving in a flirtatious manner. Danse forgot that MacCready had been standing there the entire time, not realizing until he had already waved back with what was probably the most ridiculous grin.

“Oh my God,” MacCready laughed and Danse braced himself. “It’s worse than I thought—you’re _in love_ with her!”

For once, Danse couldn’t argue with him.


	26. Silver Spoon

Danse watches Madelyn get ready in the morning from his spot on the edge of the bed. Unlike him she is a late riser, joking that she has no reason to get up as long as he is still there with her. He doesn’t mind waiting for her to catch up to the day—there is no reason for them to rush, not anymore.

Her routine is similar enough each time they stay in Diamond City that Danse practically has her movements memorized. Everything from how long it takes her to do her hair and makeup to the dilemma of which color dress to wear, when she _always_ chooses the blue one. The little things that used to annoy him when they first started travelling together is now something he looks forward to each morning, if only to fall more in love with her and every little thing she does.

She approaches the bed last, sitting down next to him with a small smile as she grabs one last item from the nightstand—a small silver spoon she wears around her wrist. It is something he’s seen her wear as long as he’s known her and yet he isn’t sure _why_. For all he knows, it is some sort of pre-war fashion he isn’t familiar with. Yet, the way she fidgets with it in tense situations and cherishes it more than a sack of caps makes him think otherwise.

“Why do you wear that?” he asks. He feels foolish for waiting so long to ask. Madelyn seems surprised by his question, her fingers running over the metal in thought.

“Almost everything was destroyed when the bombs fell, at least in _my_ home,” she starts with a forlorn tone. “There wasn’t much of anything left. Raiders probably gutted everything of value, taking everything they could carry.”

“I’m sorry,” Danse interrupts. He knows that Sanctuary wasn’t always the thriving settlement it is today. He can only imagine the destruction Madelyn had to walk through.

Madelyn shrugs a little. “Compared to the Glowing Sea, I suppose it could be worse.”

She fiddles with the spoon again, so much so that Danse has to cover her hand with his to bring her back to the present. He threads their fingers together and offers a supportive smile, one she copies.

“This was the only thing I found that wasn’t complete scrap or destroyed,” as she talks he uses his other hand to twist the spoon around her wrist to see the intricate details on the handle. “It might look simple but it’s a lot more than that.”

“I can see that,” Danse remarks.

“It was Shaun’s baby spoon,” Madelyn explains. Danse is mildly confused about the distinction and she smirks at his raised eyebrows. “It’s tradition for when a baby is born. A keepsake of sorts. Old world nonsense.”

“That doesn’t sound like nonsense to me,” Danse replies. He understands now why it means so much to her and why she’s gone through so much effort to keep it safe.

Madelyn leans against him, resting her head against his shoulder. “It was the first thing I took to the craft table, fashioning it into this bracelet so I could always keep it with me.”

Danse is thankful that she shared this with him. Regardless of their relationship, there is so much about her, about her past he doesn’t know about. He kisses the top of her head and can feel nothing but content and warmth as she snuggles close.

“Do you know what else I like to keep close?” she asks and Danse catches her teasing tone immediately. Madelyn tips her head back to look at him.

“What’s that?” he asks, chuckling softly as she kisses the corner of his mouth.

“You.”


	27. Take It Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quote prompt: "You heard me. Take. It. Off."

Danse knew it was late when he woke up that morning. He wasn’t one to sleep in, regardless of how comfortable his sleeping arrangements had become as of late. The fact that Madelyn was already awake, her half of the bed empty, made him wonder just how much he had overslept. His vision was still blurry as he sat up, throwing his legs over the side of the mattress to feel for his discarded clothes with his foot.

“Have you seen my…” his words trailed as his vision cleared.

Just a few inches away stood Madelyn, in his button up shirt. His eyes darted over her features; hair pulled back into a loose bun, glasses perched on the tip of her nose and the tiniest hint of their previous evening’s escapades fading on her neck. The shirt was more of a dress on her, long enough to make wonder if she was even wearing anything beneath. By the time he realized he had been staring speechless at her, Madelyn was already giggling to herself.

“What are you—?”

“It was just laying there, discarded and forgotten on the floor,” Madelyn teased him with an exaggerated voice. “So I rescued it. Gave it a warm body to cover.”

Danse rolled his eyes and reached out for the fabric, his fingers grazing the hem just as she jumped away from the bed and out of his grasp. “Give it back.”

“Nope,” she grinned. “It’s mine now. Finders, keepers.”

“ _Mads_ ,” Danse warned. It was bad enough they were a day behind on their way back to Sanctuary. The more she stalled with these games, the less likely a timely departure seemed. Not that he _really_ cared. “Give it back, please.”

“Make me,” was her counter-offer, her tongue peeking out in a playful gesture as she moved about the room. “It’s rather comfy, no wonder you’re always wearing—”

“Take it off.”

Madelyn spun around on her heels, surprise written in her expression at his words. Her shock was momentary, however, as she quickly noted the smirk he held. He was used to her games now, and could play them just as well. She walked carefully, swaying her hips with every step back to his spot on the edge of the bed.

“Was that an order, _Paladin_?” she asked coyly.

“You heard me,” he rested his hands on her thighs, slowly sliding them up and beneath the fabric of his shirt. Danse had to steady himself at the feel of her naked flesh—he was right. He ran gentle circles over her hips with his thumbs, watching as her demeanor chipped away. “Take. It. Off.”

For a moment Danse thought he had won as her eyes fluttered closed and her hands found his shoulders for balance. But in true form, Madelyn recovered, her sly smile returning as she carefully straddled his legs, rising her knees just enough to give him a small flash. She leaned close and placed a soft kiss right below his ear.

“ _Make me_.”


	28. Hands

Madelyn let out a long groan as she fell face forward onto the mattress, completely exhausted from a long days travel from Bunker Hill. She was glad to be back in her Diamond City apartment, back in her own bed, if only for the night.

“Are you going to sleep in your clothes?” Danse asked. She listened to the sounds of him shuffling around the bed.

“Maybe,” Madelyn answered, her voice muffled by the pillow. “I can’t move. Too painful.”

Danse softly chuckled before his weight pressed down on the mattress near her legs. Madelyn smiled to herself as he moved her feet, working to remove her boots and socks. He massaged the arches of her feet and pushed up the hem of her dress to rub at her calves as well.

“That feels nice,” Madelyn commented, turning her head so he could hear her better. She peeked open her eyes and felt her heart flutter at the concentration in his expression. “Massage my back too?”

Danse paused his ministrations to raise an eyebrow at her. “Massage your back…?”

Madelyn rolled her eyes. “ _Please_ ,” she turned a little to flash him a wink. “You’ve got such strong hands and you know I _love_ a man who’s good with his hands.”

She giggled at the slight tint that formed on his cheeks—she loved how easy it was to make him blush. Danse rubbed at her feet for a few more minutes before standing up again. While he removed his jacket and shoes, Madelyn took the opportunity to lean up and pull her dress over her head, tossing it to the floor with the rest of their belongings. His movements slowed as he caught a glimpse of her state of undress, eyes roaming over the curves of her breasts and hips. She slowly stretched back down on her stomach, loving the way he would look at her when it was just the two of them.

Madelyn hugged the pillow close as she watched him approach the bed again, biting down on her bottom lip as he rolled up his sleeves. Danse kneeled down on the bed again, adjusting himself so he was comfortably straddling one of her legs. She closed her eyes almost as soon as his hands made contact with her back, his rough callouses a sharp contrast to her smooth skin. He added pressure bit-by-bit as he slid his hands upwards, kneading his fingers against the knots in her muscles.

“Is that better?” he asked in a low voice, carefully unhooking her bra before focusing on her shoulders.

Madelyn let out a content sigh as his thumbs dug into her skin, the slow circles relaxing her. “Mmmhmm.”

“Good.”

Madelyn lost track of time as Danse continued to massage her back, sleep slowly calling out for her. She was about to succumb when one of Danse’s hands drifted, softly tracing the hem of her underwear. A few sweeps and he slid his hand beneath the fabric, Madelyn smiling when he playfully squeezed the flesh of her bottom.

“Ass man,” she mumbled.

She held back a groan as Danse adjusted his body, pressing the growing bulge in his pants against her thigh. When his hand slid further down her underwear she finally caved, letting out a shuddering gasp when he traced over her core. He teased her entrance, curling his fingers when he finally pushed them inside. Madelyn fisted her hands into the pillow as he continued at an agonizingly slow pace, his other hand still caressing up and down her back.

And then, he stopped.

“Don’t—” Madelyn panted, snapping her eyes open to look up at him as he pulled his hand away. Danse held a smug look as he shrugged. “Insufferable _tease_.”

He shook his head and quick enough his hands returned to her body, this time helping her turn around beneath him. “Trust me,” he said in a low, sultry tone as he lowered his body over hers once more. “I am only getting started.”


	29. No Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "things you said with no space between us"

“Damnit,” Madelyn cursed under her breath, another broken bobby pin falling to the floor as she tried to open the security door.

“Is this really necessary?” Danse muttered. He didn’t mean to sound impatient, but they’d been out in the open longer than he liked, exposed to whatever dangers the subway station offered. He wondered if the risk was worth an unknown reward.

“Don’t you like surprises?” Madelyn joked as she fiddled with the lock once more. She winked and Danse could only roll his eyes. As comfortable as he had gotten with travelling along side Madelyn, he wasn’t quite used to her _flirtatious_ way of communication.

He was about to respond when he heard shuffling in the distance. It wasn’t long after that voices started to echo through the quiet terminal, the sound of laughing raiders jolting him into action. Madelyn didn’t seem to notice, only grinning as she finally heard the click of the door opening. Danse reacted quickly, practically shoving her through the doorway as the voices drew closer—he didn’t want to risk a firefight when they were so low on supplies. It was only after he secured the door behind him that he realized just how small the room was, the bulk of his power armor making the space even smaller.

“What did you do that for?” Madelyn hissed.

Danse hushed her when the voices lingered just outside the door. Madelyn’s expression softened a little and joined him in silence. They stayed like that for several minutes, making sure not to make any sudden movements.

“This must be uncomfortable for you,” Madelyn suddenly whispered. Danse glanced down at her, taken aback by the small frown on her lips. “I know you don’t like it when I invade your personal space.”

Danse didn’t say anything at first. He wasn’t sure _what_ to say and wondered if it was really the time to be having such a conversation. He listened for the raiders, hoping they couldn’t hear through the door—they seemed preoccupied with rummaging through the subway debris.

“I sometimes wonder if you even like me,” Madelyn continued.

His eyebrows shot up in surprise. “What?” he was confused. Danse thought that they had been making progress with their rapport. “That’s not…accurate.”

“Oh?” she raised her gaze to his.

Danse felt uneasy—he wasn’t good at these types of talks. Their close proximity and the way her eyes shined with a glimmer of hope only made him more nervous.

“I—I _do_ ,” he cleared his throat. “I like you.”

He hoped it was enough, for now. There was so much more that he wanted to say. If only she knew how much he had started to enjoy her company. Maybe he’d tell her when there weren’t any raiders lurking just outside. He offered a small smile and when she returned one in kind he felt his face heat up.

“You’re adorable when you blush,” Madelyn softly chuckled.  

She used the bars on the front of his power armor to pull herself to his level before placing a kiss on his cheek. Danse fumbled for a moment, never expecting her to do such a thing—not that he minded.

“I think the coast is clear,” she said after a moment.

Danse snapped back into the moment, listening for any lingering sounds of raiders…or any other threats. “Right.”

He slowly opened the door, double-checking the surroundings to make sure it was clear for them to leave. He exited first but let Madelyn lead the way towards the exit. When they were on the surface Madelyn stopped him before he could walk any further.

“Before we go you should know,” she flashed him a wink—this time Danse could only smile. “I like you too.”


	30. Pork Chop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danse learns of Madelyn's childhood nickname.

It was well past sunset when Danse and Madelyn made it back to the Prydwen, the two exhausted from travelling all day in order to make it back to safe shelter. At first Danse thought about retiring to his quarters until the next morning but it didn’t take long for Madelyn to convince him to join her for a late dinner in the mess hall.

There was just enough stew leftover for the two of them, something Madelyn was overjoyed about. Danse fed off of her good mood, smiling contently as they sat and ate together at the bar. It wasn’t often they were alone, especially on the Prydwen. He couldn’t explain why, but Danse was happy to have her all to himself.

“I swear, you eat like a woman starved,” Danse commented, watching in amusement as Madelyn placed another large spoonful of stew between her lips. “You put Brotherhood recruits to shame.”

“Isat-a-bahd-thg?” she mumbled between chewing and taking a swig of her Nuka-Cola. Danse didn’t answer right away and Madelyn rolled her eyes, taking the time to swallow her food before speaking. “I’m a growing woman,” she joked, though her grin faltered slightly. “You have to make the most of good food when you get it, nowadays.”

It was easy to forget, especially with her glowing personality, that life in the wasteland wasn’t always easy for Madelyn. Good, low-radiated food was hard to come by and even then, the portions were not always so great, even with a stockpile of caps to spend. Even the settlements she helped lead struggled to develop enough food to go around. Danse didn’t mean to disrupt her good mood.

“I don’t know where it all goes,” Danse tried to change the subject before realizing his comment and what it ensued.

“Checking me out, are you?” Madelyn teased him, nudging him with her elbow.

Danse knew he was blushing but still shook his head—he was still getting used to this dynamic of their relationship.

“You’d be surprised to learn I wasn’t always so ‘fit’,” she started to explain. “My mom said I was the largest baby born that week at 11 pounds.”

“And that was…?” Danse still had a lot to learn about what was considered normal pre-war.

Madelyn shrugged. “A little abnormal, but I was healthy.”

She took another few bites of stew and Danse figured it was the end of her story until she softly laughed to herself.

“My childhood nickname was actually _pork chop_ ,” she rolled her eyes. “That is until I hit puberty and grew out of it.”

Danse tuned out the rest of her sentence after the words _pork_ and _chop_. He was a little bewildered she’d mention something of that nature and it took a moment for it to really sink into his brain.

“You should’ve never told me that,” Danse finally said.

Madelyn looked confused. “What? Why?”

Danse couldn’t hold back any longer and finally started to laugh, much to Madelyn’s surprise. Her cheeks heated up in embarrassment as she caught on.

“I think I’m going to have to start calling you _pork chop_ from now on,” Danse spoke through his laughter, even as Madelyn smacked his arm and shook her head. Still, she was unable to refrain from breaking a smile, her laughter joining his a moment later.

“I already have a nickname!” she playfully argued.

“Affirmative,” Danse found it difficult to keep a straight face. “and now it is _pork chop_. Knight Pork Chop. I’ll have to send Elder Maxon an update—”

“I swear if you keep calling me that, I’ll have to start calling you _tin can_ again,” Madelyn poked at his chest. “You gave me that laser rifle just so I’d stop.”

Danse only smiled. “I actually don’t mind _tin can_ ,” he said, hoping she could sense his honesty through their teasing banter. “Not…anymore.”

Madelyn faltered a bit, her smile a little more bashful than usual. “At least promise you’ll never call me that in front of other people. It’ll be _our_ little secret, okay _tin man_?”

Danse liked the sound of that.

“Okay…” he waited until Madelyn mocked a frown before softly chuckling. “ _Mads_.”


	31. "Have you ever thought about us?"

“Can I ask you something?”

Danse turned his attention towards Madelyn as she approached. She had been uncharacteristically quiet all night, keeping to herself in a small area of the airport grounds while he made his rounds as watch guard. He wondered if all the travelling they had done with other Brotherhood soldiers recently had worn her out. After all, she was used to travelling in a smaller group and had never participated in an all-night recon. Danse decided not to over-think it—he welcomed her company.

She sat next to him, extending her hands for a moment to let the campfire warm her fingers. “Did you ever have…a _thing_ for Scribe Haylen?”

“What?” Danse was stunned, catching onto what she was insinuating immediately. Madelyn was always straightforward but _this_ was different.

He didn’t understand where the question was coming from until he noticed the small blush on her cheeks, visible even through the darkness. He watched the firelight reflect in her eyes for a moment, trying to decipher her mood. Was she…jealous?

Danse had never experienced this. He would be an idiot to not acknowledge the ever changing dynamic between him and Madelyn. Over the months that they had known and travelled with each other their friendship had morphed into…something else. All the teasing and the playful kisses, the unspoken bond that was forming between them and yet with no real definition. If he had a _thing_ for anybody, it wasn’t Scribe Haylen.

“No,” Danse finally answered and tried not to notice Madelyn quietly sighing in relief. “I believe she has romantic feelings for Knight Rhys.”

“The only man in the Commonwealth more stubborn than you,” Madelyn joked.

Danse regarded her with a smile but faltered when he noticed her pensive expression. She was still holding back, bottom lip tucked between her teeth as she darted her eyes away from his.

“Have you ever thought like that about…” Madelyn’s voice softened to a whisper. “Us?”

“Yes,” he answered without hesitation. His heart lunged forward—he was surprised by his own honesty. Before he met Madelyn, he would’ve never given his emotions up so easily. “I’d be a fool not to.”

Madelyn’s eyes widened slightly in surprise, the blue color more vibrant than before as they locked with his. Her cheeks still sported a rosy tint but she didn’t seem embarrassed as she did earlier. Her smile grew until she let out a small laugh that had his chest radiating with heat.

She shifted closer before leaning up to place a soft kiss to kiss cheek. “Good answer.”

Madelyn rested her head against his shoulder and Danse didn’t hesitate to wrap his arm around her back, tucking her even closer. They settled into a comfortable silence—still no definition for what their relationship was. Danse knew it didn’t matter, as long as she was there with him.


	32. Stolen Jacket

It was still dark when Madelyn opened her eyes, awoken by the night chill. It didn’t matter how warm the bed or the body curled up next to her was—once she was cold, it settled in her bones and had her shivering—just another side effect of being frozen for 200 years. She needed to layer up, quickly.

The moment she attempted to quietly push herself from the mattress, she was pulled back, strong arms encircling her and keeping her right where she was.

“It’s too early for you to be going anywhere,” Danse mumbled, still half-asleep.

“I’m cold,” Madelyn responded.

Danse yawned, his breath fanning across her ear and down her neck. He tightened his arms around her waist. “I can help with that.”

Madelyn tried to focus on the heat radiating from him, but it wasn’t enough. She reached up to grab his arms, giggling when he flinched at their cool touch. She lifted one of his hands to her lips, kissing his knuckles until he finally relaxed his grip. His touch lingered on her skin as she sat up, eyes roaming over her naked body when she stood up. Even as she pulled on her night-slip he watched with a content and sleepy grin. She could never tire of the way he looked at her with such love, regardless of what she was doing.

Before she returned to the bed she grabbed one last item of clothing from her bag, sliding the old bomber jacket across her shoulders with ease. As she kneeled back into the bed, Danse’s expression had shifted, one eyebrow raised as he glanced over what she was wearing.

“Is that…” he seemed bewildered. “My Brotherhood jacket?”

Madelyn laughed as she settled against him again, resting her head against his shoulder. “You never recognized it before?” she couldn’t help herself from running her fingers through the tuff of hair on his chest. “I’ve been wearing it for a while now.”

Danse’s hands idly ran across the material before threading his fingers with hers. “When did this happen?”

“You let me borrow it one night during a storm…” Madelyn’s smile increased as she recalled the memory. “I just never gave it back. I think it looks better on me anyways,” she joked.

“As long as it keeps you warm,” Danse softly chuckled. His other hand began to gently sweep through her hair, lulling her back to sleep. “Of course…” his tone had Madelyn tilting her chin up to steal a glance of his coy grin. “It will look better on the floor.”

And just like that, Madelyn wasn’t feeling so cold after all.


End file.
